Angel's Punishment
by Asaliah
Summary: Enfin, Dean pouvait prendre une douche. ENFIN. Mais l'arrivée d'un Castiel blessé dans la salle de bain va modifier ses plans. OS. Se passe pendant la Saison 6. DESTIEL. Pas de spoiler.


**ANGEL'S PUNISHMENT**

**Résumé : Enfin, Dean pouvait prendre une douche. ENFIN. Mais l'arrivée d'un Castiel blessé dans la salle de bain va modifier ses plans.**

**Avertissement : Il s'agit d'un DESTIEL. Donc si vous avez quelque chose contre ça, l'homosexualité ou le lemon, partez en paix.**

**Disclaimer : Supernatural ne m'appartient pas. Sinon vous pouvez être sûrs que nos deux cocos seraient en couple depuis un bon moment.**

**NdA : Le titre vient de la chanson « Angel's Punishment » de Lacuna Coil. Il y aura quelques paroles de cette chanson dans la fic. Je n'ai pas de Beta donc toutes les fautes sont de moi. Je sais que mon histoire est loin d'être excellente mais un peu d'indulgence s'il vous plait parce que 1) ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit 2) c'est ma première fic sur Supernatural 3) c'est la première fois que j'écris du yaoi donc ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'exceptionnel.**

**Bon je pense avoir fini. Bonne lecture ^^**

L'Impala roulait à toute allure sur la route poussiéreuse, faisant s'envoler bon nombre de grains de sable sur son passage. A l'intérieur, Sam et Dean Winchester étaient en proie à deux problèmes : d'abord, ils étaient sales. Ils revenaient d'une chasse qui ne s'était pas tout à fait passée comme prévu. Il s'agissait pourtant d'un simple vampire mais celui-ci s'était avéré être bien plus rusé que les chasseurs ne l'avaient pensé. Il avait réussi à s'enfuir vers des marécages, poursuivit par Dean et Sam. Quand ces derniers eurent enfin réussi à le rattraper, celui-ci leur fit faire un joli plongeon dans un étang boueux. Ce qui n'a pas empêché un Sam, trempé et dégoulinant de matière douteuse à laquelle il ne voulait pas penser, de lui trancher la tête d'un coup de machette. Bref, ils étaient dans un tel état qu'ils se tenaient le plus loin possible de l'autre tout en prenant soin de respirer le moins possible. Il se dégageait d'eux une telle puanteur qu'ils étaient pris de nausées toutes les dix minutes. Et la chaleur ainsi que l'habitacle confiné de la voiture ne les aidaient pas vraiment.

- J'ai foutrement besoin d'une douche. Grogna Dean.

- Je pense que je l'avais compris les six premières fois que tu l'as dis. Répliqua Sam en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et je t'ai dis que si j'en prends pas une dans maximum une heure je vais me transformer en monstre des marécages ?

- Oui. Quatre fois avec celle là.

Dean se renfrogna et marmonna pour lui-même des paroles incompréhensibles. Ce que son petit frère pouvait l'énerver quand il prenait son air de doc !

- Bitch.

**- **Jerk.

Un sourire se dessina sur leurs lèvres et ils firent le reste du trajet dans un silence apaisant. Quand ils aperçurent enfin la forme de l'hôtel où ils séjournaient depuis quelques jours ils manquèrent de hurler de joie. La voiture à peine garée, Sam, qui se trouvait sur le siège passager, sauta hors de l'Impala et partit en courant vers leur chambre en criant :

- Prem's !

Dean resta éberlué quelques secondes avant de crier :

- Fils de pute !

Silence.

- Et merde ! Pardon maman, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se reprit il.

Il sortit de son bébé en soupirant. Il allait devoir attendre avant de pouvoir prendre sa douche tant désirée. Il regarda sa voiture couverte de poussière et lui dit :

- Toi aussi t'as besoin d'être lavée ma chérie.

Pendant un instant, l'idée de se laver au tuyau d'arrosage en même temps que sa voiture lui effleura l'esprit. Il la repoussa très vite. _« Je suis quand même un minimum civilisé »_ se dit il. Il poussa un nouveau soupir avant de se diriger à pas lourds vers sa chambre. Quand il entra, la première chose qu'il entendit fut le bruit de l'eau qui coule dans la salle de bain. _« Il a foutrement intérêt à se dépêcher et à me laisser de l'eau chaude sinon je l'étrangle » _pensa Dean. Il se prit une bière dans le frigo et s'accouda au comptoir en attendant que son petit frère ait fini de se doucher. Quand il entendit le bruit de l'eau s'arrêter il se dit _« c'est pas trop tôt ! »_ Mais ses espoirs furent vite réduits à néants quand le son d'un sèche-cheveux se fit entendre.

- Mais il se fout de ma gueule là ? Sans déconner ! Ragea Dean.

L'aîné, _légèrement _irrité finit sa bière en ruminant des pensées meurtrières à l'égard de son frère. Quand Sam sortit enfin de la salle de bain, propre comme un sou neuf, Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui sortir d'un air moqueur :

- Bah alors Samantha, on met un quart d'heure à sécher sa magnifique chevelure ?

- Tu sais, j'ai pris autant de temps pour te faire chier. Et visiblement ça a fonctionné.

- Bitch.

- Jerk.

En passant à côté de son grand frère, Sam lui mit un coup de poing amical dans l'épaule ce qui releva un grand nuage de poussière. Dean, se rappelant de son état lamentable, fonça vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma. Il enleva rapidement ses habits sales et se précipita dans la cabine de douche. Ce fut une fois à l'intérieur qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas pensé à prendre de vêtements de rechange. _« Et puis merde, peu importe ! Les serviettes de bain ça existe. J'en mettrai une et j'irai chercher des fringues dans mon sac après ma douche ! » _Il alluma l'eau, régla la température et quand il sentit l'eau chaude couler délicieusement sur lui, il pensa que quoi qu'en dise Castiel, ça c'était le paradis. L'eau devenait marron au fur et à mesure qu'elle débarrassait Dean de la crasse qui le recouvrait. Il se lava les cheveux et le corps avant de se rincer. Il gémit de bien être. Se sentir propre ! Jouissif ! Mais soudain, il entendit un grand bruit de fracas dans la salle de bain. Se mettant en mode chasseur, il ouvrit doucement la porte de la cabine de douche pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle. Castiel était étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés de sang. Son sang. Sa chemise d'ordinaire blanche était recouverte de tâches rouges. L'ange releva le visage vers le chasseur. Une longue balafre courait le long de sa joue, son arcade sourcilière était éclatée, du sang sortait de sa bouche et de son nez.

- Dean… Souffla-t-il.

Le sang du chasseur ne fit qu'un tour. Il coupa l'eau, s'enroula la taille en vitesse avec une serviette et se précipita vers l'ange agonisant. Il enroula ses bras autour de son corps et le souleva péniblement. Castiel tenait difficilement sur ses jambes ce qui obligeait Dean a supporter tout son poids. Il sortit de la salle de bain et allongea son ange sur son lit, sur le dos. Dean nota au passage que Sam n'était pas là, sûrement à la bibliothèque. Il regarda son ange. Ce dernier avait la respiration laborieuse et les yeux fermés. Dean se dirigea vers lui et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sans hésitation, il déboutonna la chemise de Castiel et en écarta les pans pour voir l'état de ses blessures. Mais il y avait trop de sang pour qu'il aperçoive quoi que ce soit. Il courut donc dans la salle de bain, prit une serviette qu'il mouilla généreusement d'eau et revint tout aussi rapidement vers l'ange. Il enleva le trench-coat, la veste et la chemise du blessé pour avoir un meilleur aperçu des blessures. Il ne laissa que la cravate qui n'était pas gênante. Le chasseur entreprit donc de nettoyer les plaies de Castiel. Quand sa tâche fut terminée, il examina les blessures. Une immense balafre le long de son flanc gauche et une autre toute aussi grande, partant de sa clavicule droite pour arriver au niveau des côtes du côté gauche. Dean attendait qu'elles se referment d'elles même comme d'habitude mais il n'en fut rien. Pourquoi son ange ne guérissait il pas ? Dean releva les yeux vers le visage de Castiel et son regard croisa deux billes bleu azur. Les blessures sur le visage de brun ne guérissaient pas non plus. Ces plaies gâchaient le si beau visage de son ange… Dean se claqua mentalement pour avoir eu une telle pensée. C'était un mec, merde ! Castiel continuait de le dévisager ce qui mit le chasseur très mal à l'aise.

- Hé mec, tu sais que ça se fait pas de fixer les gens comme ça ? Dit Dean d'une voix qui se voulait nonchalante mais qui tremblait légèrement.

L'ange ne lui répondit pas, continuant à le regarder, avec en bonus, son petit penchement de tête sur le côté que Dean trouvait absolument adorable.

- Et si tu me disais qui t'as mis dans cet état ? Continua Dean de plus en plus gêné.

- Mes frères. Répondit simplement Castiel de sa voix grave tellement sensuelle. Cet ange était vraiment trop sexy pour son propre bien.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est la guerre au paradis, ne l'oublies pas.

_Destruction war_

_(Guerre destructive)_

_War. Destruction_

_(Guerre. Destruction)_

_War. Destruction_

_(Guerre. Destruction)_

_Dark paradise_

_(Paradis sombre)_

_Collecting souls_

_(Collectionnant les âmes)_

_War. Destruction_

_(Guerre. Destruction)_

_War. Destruction_

_(Guerre. Destruction)_

- Tu t'es fais ça en combattant ? Questionna Dean.

- Pas exactement. Souffla le brun en baissant les yeux.

Le chasseur attendait que l'homme face à lui poursuive son récit mais le silence durait, pesant, étouffant.

- Cass, que s'est il passé ? Demanda Dean doucement.

- J'ai chuté.

_I don't know why  
(Je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_A soul deceased  
(Une âme défunte)_

_A broken hope  
(Un espoir brisé)_

_A choking breeze_

_(Une brise étranglée)_

_War. Destruction_

_(Guerre. Destruction)_

_War. Destruction_

_(Guerre. Destruction)_

Plus aucun des deux ne parlaient. Le chasseur fixait l'ange, ou plutôt, l'ange déchu face à lui, sous le choc de la nouvelle. Castiel quant à lui, regardait le plafond devenu soudainement très intéressant. Dean voulu parler mais il remarqua que les blessures sur le buste de l'ange avaient recommencé à saigner.

- Bon… je vais devoir te faire des points de sutures.

Il laissa Castiel seul quelques instants le temps d'aller chercher le matériel nécessaire. Quand il revint, le brun n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il se rassit à ses côtés.

- Hum, ça risquera de faire un peu mal. Le prévint le chasseur.

L'ange hocha légèrement de la tête et Dean commença son travail. Par moment il relevait les yeux vers Castiel et voyait sont visage légèrement crispé. Mais il ne produisait aucun son, encaissant la douleur sans rien dire.

- Et voilà ! J'ai fini. L'avertit Dean quand il eut terminé.

Mais Castiel ne disait toujours rien.

- Ecoutes, reprit Dean. Si tu as… si tu as chuté parce que tu nous as aidé Sam et moi, je te hures que je suis vraiment déso…

- Ce n'est pas à cause de ça. Le coupa l'ange déchu d'une voix neutre. Enfin si en partie mais ce n'est pas la raison principale.

- Alors pourquoi ?

Castiel s'assit, faisant face à Dean. Puis lui répondit d'une voix dénuée de toute hésitation :

- Parce-que je t'aime Dean.

Le chasseur le regarda, certain d'avoir mal compris.

- Tu… tu quoi ?

- Je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès le moment où je t'ai sortit de l'Enfer. Ton âme était si belle. Oui, je t'ai aimé à partir de ce moment là. Sauf que je ne le savais pas. Et puis je m'en suis rendu compte finalement. Et mes supérieurs aussi. Et pour me punir, ils m'ont déchu.

- Tu… tu as chuté parce-que tu es amoureux de moi ?

- Oui Dean.

Les deux hommes se fixaient sans rien dire. La sincérité et la détermination ainsi qu'un soupçon de douleur brillait dans les yeux bleu ciel du premier, l'incompréhension et la surprise dans les yeux émeraudes du deuxième. Cass l'aimait ! Il aimait son âme ! Dean se croyait dans cette putain de quatrième dimension. Puis il se posa la principale question : d'accord Cass l'aimait, mais est-ce-que lui aimait Cass ? Une partie de lui criait « putain mais oui tu l'aimes ! Avoue le nombre de fois où tu t'es dis qu'il est foutrement mignon quand il penche sa tête sur le côté, le nombre de rêves érotiques que tu fais à son sujet et cette dépendance qui tu as de sa présence ! » Mais une autre partie lui hurlait « C'est un mec ! C'est un ange ! Et putain de merde c'est CASS ! » Il restait à voir laquelle des deux allait l'emporter.

- Cass… je… je sais pas quoi dire. Commença-t-il.

- Alors ne dis rien.

Puis, prit d'une assurance et d'une détermination nouvelle, Castiel approcha son visage de celui de Dean et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dean ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce simple contact faisait naître en lui toutes sortes de sensations qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant en couchant avec des femmes. Etait il gay ? Non. La réponse s'imposa clairement à lui. Il ressentait des choses pour Cass mais il n'était pas gay. Castiel était le seul homme qu'il n'ait jamais désiré. Désiré… désirait il l'ange ? D'après toutes les sensations qu'il avait au contact des douces lèvres du brun contre les siennes, oui il le désirait. Castiel se détacha du chasseur et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Le désir régnait dans les orbites bleues de l'ange. Et ça devait également être le cas pour lui car Castiel l'embrassa à nouveau avec toute l'ardeur que son inexpérience lui donnait. Rendant les armes, Dean mit une main à l'arrière de la tête du brun et entra sa langue dans sa bouche. L'ange déchu répondit positivement à ce contact nouveau pour lui en gémissant tout en collant son torse à celui du chasseur. La sensation de leur peau nue l'une contre l'autre leur arracha un grognement. Dean se rappela alors qu'il ne portait qu'une serviette de bain autour de sa taille. Enfin plus pour très longtemps vu la manière dont les mains de l'ange la triturait. Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. L'ange voulu retirer sa cravate toujours présente mais Dean l'en empêcha.

- Non laisse la.

- Pourquoi ?

En guise de réponse, le chasseur attrapa la cravate à une main et tira l'ange vers lui pour l'embrasser passionnément. Son autre main se posa sur la taille de son vis-à-vis, collant leur bas-ventre l'un contre l'autre. Ce qui leur permirent de sentir très clairement l'érection de l'autre. Les mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre, les lèvres exploraient le visage, la gorge, le torse et les langues se rencontraient inlassablement. C'était délicieux. Nouveau pour l'un comme pour l'autre mais délicieux. La bouche de Dean descendit le long de la gorge de Castiel qu'il embrassait, léchait, mordillait, tirant des soupirs et des grognements de plaisir à son ange. La langue de Dean traça une ligne jusqu'au mamelon de Castiel qu'il entreprit de mordiller doucement. L'ange déchu poussa un long gémissement de plaisir qui excita d'avantage Dean. Puis soudain, Cass arracha la serviette de son humain. Ce dernier, irrité par le fait qu'il était déjà nu alors que le brun portait toujours une bonne partie de ses vêtements entreprit de terminer de déshabiller son ange. Il lui retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes et son pantalon. Castiel ne portait plus qu'un boxer qui cachait mal son excitation. Dean allongea l'ange déchu, se plaça sur lui et l'embrassa langoureusement. Castiel caressa le dos du chasseur, ses mains descendant jusqu'à ses fesses. Dean grogna et plongea à nouveau vers la gorge de son ange. Puis ses mains caressèrent le torse bien dessiné, tout en faisant attention aux blessures encore sensibles. Puis une de ses mains descendit le long du buste du brun et vint presser l'entrejambe de celui-ci. Son ange gémit et serra Dean contre lui. Ce dernier continua de caresser l'érection de son amant par-dessus le boxer. Puis, voulant plus de contact, il fit glisser le sous-vêtement de l'ange déchu le long de ses jambes pour le retirer. Celui-ci était donc nu face aux yeux gourmands de Dean.

- Dean… viens. Gémit Castiel, excité par le regard lubrique de son humain.

L'interpellé ne se fit pas prier et embrassa son ange qui s'accrochait à lui. Et cette fois ce fut la main de Castiel qui s'enroula autour du membre gorgé de sang de son vis-à-vis. Dean poussa un petit cri surpris avant que des gémissements de plaisirs ne s'échappent de ses lèvres tandis que son Cass faisait de long mouvement de va et vient le long de son érection.

- Où… as-tu… appris ça ? Demanda Dean, fébrile.

- J'ai beaucoup observé l'humanité.

Refusant de rester passif, le chasseur attrapa le membre gorgé de sang de son ange et calqua ses mouvements sur les siens. Le plaisir montait en même temps que les grognements, gémissements et soupirs n'emplissaient la pièce. Puis Dean vint dans la main de Castiel qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard. L'ange regarda avec curiosité sa main recouverte de la semence de Dean avant de porter un de ses doigts à sa bouche. L'action ne sembla pas lui déplaire car il se mit à lécher sa main pour la nettoyer. Dean gémit face au spectacle qui se déroulait devant lui. Puis il copia les gestes de son ange. Les deux hommes se regardaient droit dans les yeux pendant qu'il nettoyait leur main. L'instant était définitivement très érotique mais ils pouvaient lire dans les yeux de leur vis-à-vis, tout l'amour qu'ils se portaient l'un à l'autre. Quand Castiel eut fini, il colla le corps de chasseur, toujours au dessus de lui, contre le sien. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement avec tendresse, leur goût se mélangeant. Puis l'ange déchu colla ses fesses contre le sexe du chasseur, lui faisant comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

- Cass, ça va te faire mal… Le prévint Dean d'un air incertain.

- Je sais Dean. Mais je m'en fiche, j'en ai envie.

Face à ses yeux suppliants, le blond ne put résister. Et puis, lui aussi le voulait. D'une main il caressa le sexe de Castiel de nouveau en érection et de l'autre il entreprit de le préparer. Il approcha sa main de la bouche de son ange qui, comprenant le message, prit trois des doigts du chasseur dans sa bouche. Dean approcha donc ses doigts trempés de salive vers l'intimité de l'ange. Il poussa un de ses doigts dans l'anus de Castiel qui gémit à l'action. Pas de douleur. Pour le moment. Le blond rajouta donc un deuxième doigt et les choses se corsèrent. Castiel se tendit et le chasseur commença de doux va-et-vient avec ses deux doigts tandis que son autre main branlait toujours le sexe du brun. Son ange finit par se détendre et Dean rajouta un troisième doigt. Quand Castiel fut assez préparé, le chasseur retira ses doigts et regarda son amant d'un air gêné.

- Euh… il faudrait que… Commença Dean.

- Pas de soucis. Le coupa Cass.

L'ange déchu se redressa, embrasse le chasseur et sa bouche descendit en une ligne de baisers jusqu'à l'érection de Dean qu'il prit immédiatement en bouche. Ce dernier grogna fortement. Il baissa les yeux et vit son ange le regarder amoureusement dans les yeux tandis que sa bouche glissait le long du membre gorgé de sang inlassablement. Cette simple image aurait pu suffir à le faire venir et il repoussa doucement le brun. Ce dernier s'allongea sur le dos alors que Dean reprit sa place au dessus de lui. Castiel enroula ses jambes autour du torse du chasseur et l'incita à le prendre. Dean poussa alors doucement son sexe lubrifié par la salive de son ange à l'intérieur de lui. La réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre : son magnifique visage fut tordu de douleur tandis que ses poings agrippaient les draps avec force.

- Pardon mon ange…

Dean l'embrassa et prit le sexe de Castiel dans sa main pour tenter de lui fait oublier la douleur alors qu'il continuait sa lente progression en lui. Quand il fut entièrement Castiel il s'immobilisa, lui laissant le temps de s'habituer à l'intrusion tandis qu'il continuait à caresser l'érection du brun. Dean se sentait coupable. Son ange avait mal alors que lui éprouvait un plaisir fulgurant. C'était injuste. Il continua alors à faire son possible pour que Castiel ait du plaisir. Le visage de ce dernier fini par se décrisper un peu et il incita Dean à continuer. Celui-ci se retira presque complètement de l'ange avant de le pénétrer à nouveau. Il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que les gémissements de douleur de Castiel soient remplacés par des gémissements de plaisir. L'ange déchu agrippa les épaules de son amant tout en l'enserrant de ses jambes.

- Dean… plus vite… Le supplia-t-il.

Le chasseur ne se fit pas prier et il accéléra la cadence, calquant les mouvements de sa main sur le sexe de Castiel avec ceux de ses va-et-vient en lui. Soudain l'ange déchut vint avec force dans la main de Dean tout en criant le nom de cet humain qu'il aimait tant. Ce dernier, en sentant son ange se resserrer autour de lui violemment vint fortement à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Les deux hommes, essoufflés et trempés de sueur s'embrassèrent amoureusement. Dean se retira de son amant et s'allongea à ses côtés. Castiel posa sa tête sur le torse du chasseur qui caressait les mèches brunes de l'ange déchu.

- Je t'aime Dean.

- Je t'aime aussi mon ange.

Puis il s'endormirent, exténués mais heureux.

Quand Sam revint dans la chambre, il fut choquer de retrouver son frère et Castiel, enlacés et nus dans le lit de Dean. Il sortit de la chambre, se sentant comme un étranger dans ce moment intime. Mais il se promit que ces deux là allaient devoir lui donner une explication.

FIN

**Alors ? C'est bien ? C'est nul ? Je stresse, j'ai vraiment peur de vous décevoir. J'attends vos avis. Review !**


End file.
